


Out of Excuses

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Out of... [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apologies, Bitterness, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Estrangement, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to meet at a café, Sean finally finds out what Viggo needs to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> The final drabble in my "Out of..." series -- at least from Sean's POV -- following directly from [Out of Sight](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/278558.html), [Out of Mind](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/279547.html), [Out of Exile](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/309697.html) and [Out of Nowhere](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/317560.html). Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph** for her beta work; my stories are stronger for her help.

"I was stubborn."

_Open with an understatement._

"I was stupid."

_Warmer_ ; an overdue game of hot and cold amid salt shakers, serving spoons.

"I was scared."

_So was I._

"I was blind."

_You weren't alone in the dark._

"I was wrong." A tentative touch, no guilt in giving. "I don't deserve what I'm asking."

_Something we agree on._

"It was never about lacking love."

Palm overturned, Sean allowed familiar fingers to travel, trace lines of life given up too soon. A careful smile, mate to touch, exhaled breath renewing stale devotions forever kept.

_"Love? It's always been about love, Viggo."_

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the alternate ending to my _Out of..._ drabble series. If you haven't already read the other ending, you can do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910299). _Out of Time_ leads directly off of _Out of Mind_ , the [second](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910298) drabble in this series.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story.


End file.
